Old Navy's Narutards
by OnixBlood
Summary: What happens when Gaara a 15 year old teenager starts working at Old Navy with his best friend Lee? And what happens when he meets all this chicks working too, with what girl he'll end up with? first chap its a lil boring. GaaX?
1. Getting a Job

**Old Navy's Narutards**

This teenage red headed boy about 15 years old was walking down the street of konoha,he wore a black shirt that said 'motherfoca' with a dark blue hoodie and blue jeans with black sneackers,and his red hair was shoulder lenght as so he payed a visit to Konoha a city not so far from his home Suna,of course,the both places had a lot in common like: their presidents(or whatever),malls,same crime,hot chicks,restaurants,stores and all that crap cities have.Gaara walked and walked and didn't find nothing interesting on the streets of Konoha until this certain Diler cought his eye,they selled motocycles of any tipes and how much he loved this vehicles "I have to get one of those motos soon enough to drive those fangirls "Locas" for me" Gaara loved his fangirls and why because all of them were hotties of first class thats for sure,and he loved to be very popular,sure,he needed to have his charisma high so that when his dream came true everyone knew about him alredy(dream will be said later). Gaara was daydreaming about his bike until his inner demon broke his thoughts

"**Then why don't you get a job like Temari told ya you Lazy Ass"**

" I am not lazy Shukaku I am not like the guy Temari likes" (oh c'mon u have to know who that is)

"**You are not Lazy ya said? Hahahaahahahahaha don't make me laugh oh wait ya alredy did"**

"i-d-i-o-t"

"**Oh c'mon wait gasp CHICK at 12 o' clock"**

" Where, Where???" Gaara snapped back to reality while he saw an elegant pretty woman with black long hair and sky blue eyes passed by"stupid Shukaku" Gaara mutter,while the woman walked away "shes not even my age she looks like 30 something" Gaara said while watching the woman walk away with a little disgusted looked on his face he finished"she needs some exercise too." "**Whatever Bob**" "STOP calling me that!!!"

"**Whatever Bob again**" "God you're anoyng" Gaara rolled his eyes while a paper was laying on the ground "huh? whats this?" He picked up the paper from the ground,it said "Help Wanted!!! If you are at your house watching T.V and having a bud and doing nothing, this is your chance! Get that butt of yours to work and sign in to be an Employee of the best clothing store ever Old Navy since Today!!!" Gaara noticed something written in the corner end of the paper "we will stop the try outs till April 5,2007 thank you" Gaara read it out loud and stood there for a second " today its April 5 so..." He said calmly while some flashbacks came to his head.

Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were having a dinner together in their dining table"So.." Temari broke the silence "...Gaara don't you think you are old enough to find a temporaly job so you can buy all your stuff " Temari finished her sentence while eating a tomato of her chiken salad " Yeah Gaara, do something around here than being locked up in your unknown room of mysteries and crap and doing nothing" Kankuro looked up at Gaara " look whos talking fat ass" Gaara said while eating a piece of chiken of his salad "At least I work on a mini cafe restaurant down the street, you Don't!!!" Kankuro said triumphant "Don't get all high and mighty over that, at least you are working as a waitress on a cafe shop and you are not locked up in your room practicing a speech in front of a mirror of what am I suppose to say for a God Damn interview I have to do for the selection of the next Kazekage(president of Suna)Its my dream since I was a little boy" Gaara spoke back "So, you think I...HEY I am not a Waitress!!!" Kankuro got mad " but Gaara are'nt you Too young to be Kazekage of Suna? plus, its an easy job what I'm talking about, like working on a store or in a fast food restaurant like Kankuro does" Temari faked a smiled " Temari I don't work on a fast food restaurant,ya know " Kankuro whispered Temari "Oh No! I HATE fast food restaurants,the last time I worked in one it was Horrible!!!! " Gaara tuged his hair like triyng to pull it out of his head " Wots wrong with Mcdonalds? " Kankuro asked as the retarded he is " Man,you don't know how its like to be working with Naruto and Ino at the same time?..and..."

" Dang, I feel your pain bro, I have to work with Choji ya know " Kankuro said depressed. "...let me finish Kankuro...thank you... And I couldnt stand where chiken nuggets came from, it was Disgusting!!!! plus having Ronald Mcdonald around is NO fun" Gaara said while getting frustrated about his flash backs in Mcdonalds " fine Gaara forget about fast food restaurants then, but Gaara, You have to find a job soon ok " She said those last words very seriously " Yeah Temari,I'll do my best to find one ok" He said looking down at his bowl of chiken salad " I wont desapoint you Tema" He gave her a little smile,she loved when he did that.

End of Flashback

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Well, I'll do this for my future motocycle and for Temari...OLD NAVY Here I COME!!!!!! " Gaara shouted while punching the air whith his fist "** Now thats what I'm talking about Bob!!!!** "

Gaara was running as fast as he could down the street to the Old Navy store " Now where is that place?" Gaara stopped running while he started to look everywhere for the store until he saw a boy around his age with a blue marine baseballcap that said 'Yankees' on the front, and he wore a red shirt that said on the back '' may I help you?'' like if he was an employee of somewhere heading to his job,and to finish the boy's description he had black capri jeans with red and black nikes. "maybe I'll ask the guy if he works on Old Navy so he can lead me the way" Gaara thought while jogging towards the boy who was peacefully walking down the streets " Hey You!!! " Gaara shouted at the guy making him snap of his thoughts and turned around to look at Gaara who was 3 feets away from him " huh?" The boy looked amazed when he saw Gaara "Gaara-chan is that you!?" the boy asked just to be sure but he knew that was Gaara alright "Lee!?" Gaara's eyes winded " Gaara-chan!!! Long time no see!!!!!" Lee went to do a secret handchake with Gaara "Yep, Its been a while teenage mutant ninja turtle" Gaara smirked at him.

He hadn't seen his best friend Lee since 2 years,of course they first met in an all Boys academy since fourth grade till' eight grade until Gaara was transferred to a military academy agaisnt his will by his arrogant father, leaving Lee by himself on Gaara's old school "Man,how much I missed that long nickname Gaara" Lee smiled "Say you let your hair grow?" Gaara asked curiously while staring at Lee's short ponytail "Oh that!? I just didn't wanted to look so much as my old man Gai" Lee said while beggining to walk down the streets with Gaara beside him " How come?wasn't your father your most precious Idol? You know, he was always a great player on the Yankiees team" Gaara looked at his friend who looked down "whats wrong Lee?" Gaara asked confused while they stopped walking "Oh,its just that...my dad...Died...by water on his lungs last year...Gaara" Lee looked up at him who was totally shoked "Say What???? Ooh Lee I'm so,so sorry about your folk, I really had no idea Mr.Gai died" Gaara tried to apologize for making his friend grew sad " its Ok,Gaara, it wasn't your fault, plus, I got over it alredy so dont worry ok" Lee was just being as much polite as he could (like always). They both smiled at each other until a beep,beep,beep,beep broke the silence "Oh Crap!!!! I'm late for work" Lee jumped "Well, See ya Gaara! Hope we meet again!" Lee was about to run off util a hand grabbed his wrist pulling him back jerckily " Whoa! what?! I almost fell!!! " Lee yelled at Gaara" Dude,I need to ask you something Now!!!" "Oh for the love of God! It better be quick or I'll be late for work and my boss will get really pissed at me" Lee got more desperate by the second "Look do you know where Old Navy is? Its just that I have to look for a temporaly job and i just thought that Old Navy was the perfect place to work in" Gaara explained " You serious??? I work there" Lee said geting exited " Really!?!?!?!?! Then what are you waiting for ninja turtle? Lead the way alredy" Gaara demanded geting exited too "Ok! Follow me" Lee started running while Gaara followed " This is gonna be Great! right Lee" Gaara said while running "Yep, you got that right Gaara-chan!" Lee replied and with that they kept running like Hell.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End for chapter 1!!! I hope you liked it, I'll promise that the other one will be funnier and longer ok D

plz Review love ya all!!!! I'll make chapter 2 as soon as possible

See ya,

Blood Vezzel


	2. Work Begins! with pink?

Its finally Here!, Took me a while cuz my laptop its not working that well,its shuting down every 10 minutes making me lose all the information I just wrote and I can't use the other computer cuz my Daddy its working and working on his job in it, So, I just wrote this chapter when he was taking a Hot bath at 11:30 p.m and then he started to watch a movie so I had the time to write on his computer.

Enjoy!!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Work Begins!!!!!!! with pink????**

" This is it " Lee showed Gaara the entrence of Old Navy " cool " Gaara gazed at the big store

"** wow,Its just a uncool normal store Bob** "

" Shukaku this is your LAST warning "

"** What did I did Bob? **"

" Calling me that!"

"** calling you what?**"

" Bob!!!! "

**" What?, I like that name "**

" well, I dont "

"** whatever...Bob** "

'' Aaaaaaaaaaaargh!!!! STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Gaara yelled at the top of his lungs tuging out his hair " Gaara??? Ok. You are just being paranoid " Lee scratched the back of his neck " Omg!!! Did I just screamed out loud?" Gaara snapped thanks to the comment Lee made " umm... yeah, uh...we should get going and introduce you to the boss "Lee ignored his paranoid friend " oh right" Gaara followed "maybe it wont be so hard working here after all " He thought "** wada'ya expect, Its a simple stupid store ya know" **

" Why dont you just go die and leave me in **peace** Shuka'gay' ''

"**Oh No you didn't "**

" Oh yes I did, a problem?"

**"When I get out of your body YOU will be the first person I'll kill "**

" Go to Hell Fat ass!"

" HELLO!!! Calling planet Gaara!!!! " Lee shouted on his ear "WTF?? I'm here,I'm here" Gaara snapped, again "whats wrong with you? You are acting very weird this last minute " Oh just talking to my inner demon ya know" Gaara passed his hand trough his messy red hair "oh I see" Lee stared at him a few seconds " Well then tell that demon of yours to Leave you alone while talking to tha boss OK " Lee pointed at a door that said 'manager' " Go talk to the manager,he'll tell you what to do." Lee finished "ok" Gaara went trough the door.He noticed it was an well organized office "umm" Gaara looked down to the only man on the office on his desk doing some paperwork.He had a big black mustache,an enourmous bald spot on the middle of his hair and he was twice the fat of Choji "Omg" Gaara thought " what a blob" He chukled very lightly barely noticeble "yes, may I help you?" the man snapped "oh yeah,I was just looking for a job,I heard you guys were hiring employees to work here" Gaara explained "well,you are just in time my son,this is the last day" the man smirked "yeah I knew that" Gaara got serious " just take the stupid uniform and ask one of the employees that alredy work here and they will tell you what to do capiche?" Gaara nodded "And before you go my name is Doc,now go and change will ya" Doc gave Gaara the uniform and pushed him outside his office "Does that means I'm hired?" Gaara turned back to Doc "yeah Kid your hired" .TUMP. The Boss closed the door in Gaara's face " thanks a lot fatty" Gaara mutter while going to a dresser and change his usual clothes to the uniform(before u ask its the same as Lee's) "Well,its comfroble thats for sure" He looked himself on the mirror "I better go with Lee so he can tell me what to do" Gaara got out of the dresser room to find Lee talking to a girl...not a normal girl...in Gaara's mind she was an angel sent from God itself "Holy Beuty look at that chick" Gaara was shoked "could that be Lee's girl friend?" he asked to himself while staring at the girl around his age,she wore the same shirt as him and Lee with a knee lenght black skirt with clogs and on her head a red bandanna making her brown bangs hanged down her face while she had a ponytail making her long cafe colored hair looked shorter just like Gaara liked it "Hoi! Lee!!" he greeted his friend "Sup Gaara? huh? They hired ya that quikely???" Lee stared at Gaara's uniform ''huh? whos this Lee? you know him?" the girl asked Lee "Oh me! Well my name its Gaara and yeah,Lee and I know each other since fourth grade,we are like brothers aren't we Lee" Gaara hited Lee playfully with his elbow.

Lee chukled "haha,yep we are like brothers" Lee put an arm over Gaara's shoulders "I see,so, Gaara right" " Thats me" "Let me introduce myself I am Onix nice to meet you" she streched her hand at Gaara to chake hands with him "nice to meet ya too" Gaara grabbed her little hand and kissed it,she blushed lightly,Gaara just smirked at her,he loved when they blushed, and Lee...well he was like O.0 "your weird Gaara-chan" Lee muttered " Hey!!! I heard THAT Lee!!!! " Gaara cought him by surprise "I was just kidding,just kidding " Lee laughed nervously while Gaara's death glare scared him to death "so Lee I gotta get back to work,we'll talk later" Onix interrupted "Oh ok,plus I gotta give a tour here to Gaara" Lee went to her and did the same secret handchake he did with Gaara when they greeted at each other on the streets a while ago "see ya Lee,Oh! and Gaara nice on meeting you" she waved while heading to the counter where you pay the stuff you are gonna buy from the store. Gaara glared at Lee enven worse than before "What was that just know?" Gaara demanded at Lee "huh? what's wrong?" Lee asked confused "I thought that secret handchake only you and me should Do it" Gaara cried "well...yeah...but she's my friend to ya know and I..." Lee got cutted off by Gaara "L-I-A-R Liar!!!!" Gaara spelled for Lee,and that hurted Lee,being called a liar wasn't a good experience and worse if it was his best friend in the whole world "You think I'm gonna eat that story don't you?" Gaara glared harder,how could his only true friend broke the promise that made them best friends in the first place.

Flash Back

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" So...we are friends now?" eight year old Gaara looked up at nine year old Lee with his innocent look "yep! and I even invented a super duper secret handchake that ONLY both of us will use"

"does this super secret handchake simbolises our new friendship?" Gaara was still questioning Lee,he couldn't bealive he'll make a friend so fast in his first day at school "Thats right Gaara-chan, only us will know it and nobody else" Lee gave a friendly punch on Gaara's shoulder " ha,ha ok,so how does it goes Lee-kun?" Gaara asked him "well,let me see,first we high five,then we punch our hands together and last we point at each other with our fingers" Lee explained his newest friend Gaara"sounds easy,lets try it"

"ok! 1,2 and 3 now!" They both started to do their handchake, high five,punch and point "nice Gaara" Lee grined "only both of us will do that handchake right?" Gaara smiled back "You said it Gaara and I promise" Lee said while pointing at where his heart its located,that made Gaara knew Lee was trustworthy enough to be his friend.

end of flashback

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You promised!" Gaara yelled at Lee"I did?" Lee didn't remembered nor he cared either "Aaaaargh!!! Whats wrong with you, ins't your little head of yours not functioning well????" He got madder " Its just a stupid handchake Gaara, whats wrong with it?" Lee cried out " A Stupid Handchake That Made Our FrienShip Became True!!!! " Gaara yelled while turning around making Lee faced his back "our...friend...ship?" Lee thought, until Shukaku broked into Gaara's mind "**Group of Hot chicks at 12 o' clock again!!!" **Gaara tried to ignore him but couldn't while seen a group of five girls with the same clothes as Onix, that ment they all worked there,but, a certain pink cought his eye.The words slipped out of his mouth "_Sakura-chan_" he smirked,Sakura was his crush since he was ten years old " Hey Where are you going so fast Pinky?" He always called her that making her knew instantly who it was.

When she turned around she saw the red headed punk,he stared at her beutiful appearence,he was drooling over her,she looked like a Goddes, and out of nowhere a song poped in his head

" **Don't cha wish your girlfriend was Hot like me,**

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was Fun like me,**

**Dont cha,**

**Don't cha,"**

" Shukaku knock that off you perv!!"

"sorry, I just thought this was the perfect time"

Gaara narrowed his eyes while heading towards Sakura.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

few, I'm beat its 1:20 in the morning.

review plz! at least just one. Stay tune for chap.3


End file.
